Adult Promises
by thewriterforever87
Summary: Two years after the Raggedy Doctor promised five minutes, Amelia pond is still stuck in Leadworth, the Scottish girl in an English village. One Spring day at the park, she plays a game with a clever dark haired boy. Sherlock Holmes is intrigued by a certain Scottish redhead. Pondlock! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Five minutes. That was how long the Doctor said he would be done. Just five minutes, and he would return, and then Amelia could take a ride on his spaceship. He had promised…

It had been a day. Then a week. And then a month.

It had taken Amelia Pond a year to realize that the Doctor wasn't returning for her. He was just like all the other adults, who made promises and never fulfilled them, leaving Amy the way she was before- lonely.

* * *

"Aunt Sharon, you said Rory and Mels would be here!" Amelia whined, shifting from leg to leg, standing in front of her aunt, who was in another conversation. They had come to park to "enjoy the sun" on the spring day, and Amelia had only come along willingly because she believed Rory and Mels would be there. But apparently, that was not true. Another adult promise.

"One moment, Amelia." Aunt Sharon held up one finger into Amelia, giving the universal symbol of 'I'll be with you in one moment, but for right now, be quiet'.

"Aunt Shaarr-on," Amelia complained in her thick Scottish accent, tugging on her aunt's spring coat.

"Amelia, Rory and Mels will be here in a couple minutes! Go play on the playground. Shoo." Waving off Amelia, Aunt Sharon turned back to the woman she was talking to before. Amelia gave her aunt a cross look, and trudged to the old playground in the corner of the green.

There was not a crowd of children at the playset- just a couple of toddlers in the sandpit and a pair of teenagers making out under the slide. Wrinkling her nose, Amelia turned to the park bench closest to the jungle gym.

A boy sat on the bench, his head buried in a thick book. His curly black hair hung over his face, but from what Amelia could tell from her spot, he was about her age. Maybe he could keep her entertained until Mels and Rory came.

Jumping over a large puddle, Amelia walked up to the boy. "Oi," she said loudly.

The boy didn't look up from his book.

"Oi," Amelia repeated, louder this time.

The boy looked up, an irritated look in his eyes. "What?"

"Do you want play a game?"

"No," the boy said shortly, turning his head away from the girl to his book.

"Hey!" Amelia cried. "I was talking to you. Listen to me!"

With a quick glance up, the boy met Amelia in the eye. His eyes were a startlingly clear blue green color- almost like the Doctor's.

"You were born in Scotland, but you moved to England three years ago with your family. You're well of to do, but, however, you dislike living in England, and still keep your Scottish accent." The boy said quickly, not blinking.

Amelia eyes widened, but she crossed her arms. "How do you know that?"

The boy snorted. "It was easy. Your accent is obviously Scottish, and here we are in England. I've seen you around town before for the past three years, but you have the accent- you hate living in England. By the state of your clothes, you're pretty rich. You could say it was elementary."

Amelia examined the boy, who in turn, scrutinized her. "You got one thing wrong." Amelia said shortly.

"What?"

"I live with my aunt. Don't have any parents."

"Oh." The boy said, unmoving. He made a move to pick up his book, but Amy quickly snatched it away from him. "You didn't answer my question." She said firmly. "Will you play a game with me?"

"Fine," the boy said, taking back his book. "But I won't play anything silly."

"Let's play Lava Monsters, then," Amelia smiled. Not waiting for the boy's response, she jumped over the large puddle to the playground. Halfway across the green, she turned back to the boy, who had put his book down on his bench and was slowly following her.

"Oi! Hurry up!" Amelia called. She waited a couple of seconds for him to catch up, and when he had, she ran the rest of the way to set. With a sigh, the boy sprinted after her with his long, gangly legs.

Amelia was waiting on the rusty playground bridge for him. "Since you got here last, you'll be the lava monster. Do you know how to play? You have to stay on the ground, and you have to tag me from the ground when I'm on the set."

"I said no silly games," he groaned.

Cocking her head to one side, Amelia said sweetly, "With your big brain, you can guess where I'll go and how to tag me."

He frowned, but nodded. "Okay."

"The game is on!" Amelia yelled, and she sprinted up the stairs to the slide landing.

The boy ducked under the bridge. The game was stupid, in his opinion. He didn't know why he was even playing it in the first place.

A leg with green trainers hung over the platform by the slide. It was the girl- she was too easy to catch. Ah, well. At least the game would be over was just about to reach out and tag her leg, but in a fluid motion, the girl whipped her leg back up. "Nice try," she called; the boy could hear the grin in her voice.

Amelia had seen the boy coming- she had to get him interested in the game. He seemed very bored. She heard a grunt, and then jogging footsteps. A hand flew around the bridge, which Amelia easily jumped over. "You'll have to be a little faster than that, mate."

She heard the boy pause for a minute, and through the tiny holes in the floor of the playset, she saw the boy peer around the playground, then stare at Amelia. She broke into a run to the opposite side of the playground, and the boy's hand was there waiting for her. She hopped over it. Before Amelia turned away, she saw a smile on his face.

She sprinted to the slide, preparing to lunge over it. There was a rustle of wood chips underneath her, and the boy was waiting for her there. She tried to slow to a stop, but he tagged her. "Got you," the boy said, panting, smiling.

Amelia shrugged and held out her hand. "Good game. Told you it would be interesting."

The boy didn't say anything, but from the look in his startling eyes, Amelia knew that he did have fun.

A call from across the park diverted Amelia's attention. "Amelia!" It was Mels. At the same time, a boy walked up to the playground. "It's time to go," he said to the boy, giving a quick glance to Amelia.

The boy turned to Amelia. "Bye- today was interesting."

"Same." Amelia said. The boy started to walk away with the guy Amelia assumed was his brother, but Amelia called out to him. "What's your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes!" The boy called back.

"Amelia Pond!" Amelia waved to him.

Sherlock waved back.

Mels walked towards Amelia, a big grin on her voice. "Who was he?"

"Just a boy I played a game with." Amelia said. She gave one last look at the retreating figure of the clever boy she had played with.

"Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

**A/N: I saw a picture of Amy and Sherlock online, and I just ****_had_**** to write a story about them! I don't know if this should be a one-shot or not, though. **

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Amelia, please. A man can't just appear in a police box, come in, eat your food, and then disappear." Sherlock snorted as he shuffled the playing cards, his slender fingers deftly rearranging the deck.

"I swear, it happened! I gave him an apple n' everything!" Amelia protested, gathering her cards as he passed them out. "The beans were still in sink in the morning! And the bread in the forest!"

Sherlock put down his cards and leaned back on his hands, peering at Amelia, who stared back at him defiantly. It was one year after the day at the park, and once they knew who each other, they saw each other more at was in the same year as Amelia, but he was in all the Honors classes. But one day when Mels was at lunch detention and Rory out sick, Amy sat next to Sherlock in the cafeteria. The next day, he helped her with her maths homework. Slowly, they became friends.

His eyes narrowed, Sherlock said, "You aren't lying. Your lying tell-tale sign is pushing your hair behind your ear. Must have been a very vivid dream."

Amelia rolled her eyes. Sherlock always figured stuff out about her that way. "You think you're so great," she said, "With your science of deduction."

"Science of deduction?" Sherlock repeated.

"Yeah. They way you deduce everything out of everyone. It's like a science, the way you do it."

An impressed look on his face, Sherlock shrugged. "Your turn."

After a series of heated card-playing, Sherlock leaned back, his hands on his head. "Hand over the 5 pound."

Amelia threw her cards down in disgust, shoving her hand into her pocket, scrounging for the money. "I don't even know why I bother playing with you." She handed over the note to Sherlock, who crisply straightened the bill and stuck it in his pocket, smiling smugly. Amelia stuck her tongue out at him, her arms crossed.

"Now, what to play next?" Sherlock clapped his hands.

"I know," Amelia's eyes brightened, "we can play Raggedy Doctor!"

Sherlock groaned, rolling his eyes. "We were just talking about this, Amelia Pond. Besides, hasn't Rory always been the Doctor?"

"Well, Rory isn't here, is he?" Amelia laughed. "Okay, this'll what we'll do. You're the Doctor, and you just popped into my backyard. I'll be myself."

Standing up, she quickly shoved Sherlock to the closet. She was over at Sherlock's house, and they had just been playing cards on his bedroom floor. "Get in there."

"Why?"

"That's the TARDIS, dummy. Now, he's just crashed, and he's all wet. Go."

Sending a bewildered look back at Amelia, he ducked behind the closet door. Then, peeking out, he became a completely different person. Sherlock had always been an actor, but he never actually acted.

A smile came over his face. Amelia had told the story of the Raggedy Doctor- he knew exactly what to say. He put a chipper smile on his face, stumbling out of the door.

"Can I have an apple? I love apples," he brightly said, "all I can think about. Is this what having a craving feels like? Maybe I'm having one- never had one before. Whoa."

Amelia stepped forward, a timid look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I just had a fall- a tiny one to the library. But it was a long climb back up."

"You're soaking wet." Amelia stated.

For a minute, Sherlock broke character. "Of course, Amelia. He had just fell in a swimming pool, of course he would be all wet."

Amelia dropped her act as well. "Sherlock, stay to the script!"

"Ugh, fine," Sherlock said. "I was in the swimming pool."

"But you said you were in the library." Amelia commented, which cause Sherlock to roll his eyes again, but after a death stare from Amelia, he quickly put the happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

"So was the swimming pool."

"Are you a policeman?"

"Did you ask for a policeman?"

"Did you come for the crack in my wall?"

"Crack? What crack in the wall?" Sherlock gave a begrudging look at Amelia, then fell to the ground in mock-pain. "Agh!"

From the commotion, Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, walked into Sherlock's room. "What are you doing?" He asked, sticking his chin up. Mycroft was five years older than Sherlock, sixteen years old; and had an air of superiority that made Amelia want to sock him every time they met.

"Are you doing… roleplay?" Mycroft asked incredulously. "Really, Sherlock, I expect-"

"Shut up, Mycroft," Amelia and Sherlock said in unision. Sherlock had always dismissed Mycroft's opinions- in fact, Amelia often wondered if Sherlock and Mycroft cared for each other at all. With a scowl, Mycroft sauntered out of Sherlock's room.

"I don't know how you deal with him, honestly," Amelia said, annoyed.

Sherlock grinned at the girl. "I don't."

People as a whole usually annoyed Sherlock, but there was something about this girl that made her somewhat bearable. There really was no explaination for it; the girl was not remarkably clever or pretty, yet Sherlock was friends with her. He could freely admit she had quite the tongue, and imagination- and maybe that was what drew him to her. She had forced him to be her friend, and that in itself could be the reason he allowed her to be.

Amelia broke his train of thought. "Where were we? Oh right, the crack in the wall. Go!"

* * *

**A/N: So I've decided for this to be a series of oneshots to shoe Sherlock and Amelia's relationship. Expect another chapter soon!**

**Please review! That would be lovely :)**


End file.
